Never Alone
by SilverGamerGirl
Summary: Ellie is still haunted by everything that has happened in the last two years, Including Riley's death. But what if... Just maybe... Riley is still alive?
1. Chapter 1

**This Is My First Time With A TLOU Fic So I Hope You Enjoy This Idea That Has Been In My Mind For About A Month Now :D**

* * *

**Chapter One- Memorys That Never Fade**

* * *

"Ellie you need to leave"

"I'm not leaving you Riley"

"Ellie! I don't want to end up hurting you, your not even burning a fever! Go to the Fireflies, Marlene can help you!"

Ellie looked at her best friend, holding back tears as she thought about the fate Riley was about to face. "But-"

Riley sighed and cut her off "You need to go Ellie, you may be the cure to humanity"

Ellie let the tears she held back stream down her face, since she met Riley she hadn't felt so alone anymore, she loved Riley.

"Goodbye Riley" Ellie wiped the tears from her eyes and gave Riley a kiss on the lips before getting up. "I love you"

"Ellie promise me something" the brunette looked at Ellie, still trying to look happy, but doing a horrible job at it. "Keep fighting, keep fighting no matter what."

"Okay" Ellie took one last glance at her best friend before running off.

"I love you too Ellie..." Riley said as she raised her gun.

Ellie heard a faint gun shot behind her. 'She shot her self!' Is all Ellie could think as she dropped to The floor in a heap of tears.

* * *

Ellie jerked up awake, eyes wide with fear, the terrible memory was tied with the sight of David trying to rape her. She shuttered at the tought then looked over at Joel sleeping on a cot beside her. 'Two years since Riley's death' she sighed 'two years' she got up and looked at the time, the digital clock blinked four AM in the morning. "Shit! Not agein.." She mumbled looking away from the clock and grabbing her bow and arrow off the floor and sneaking out the door.

"Joel is going to kill me for this" Ellie brought her bow and arrow, liking it better then the stupid gun. She needed time to think.

"Joel lied to me, and Riley is dead! Just fucking great..." Ellie mumbled

"Joel What?" Said a husky voice from behind her.

Ellie instantly spun around setting a arrow into the bow. She then realized it was Joel's brother Tommy.

"SHIT TOMMY! YOU FUCKING SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!"

Tommy chucked "What's this about a Joel and dead? That's all I heard"

"Why the fuck are you stalking me Tommy!?"

Tommy put his hands up defencivly "I just saw you out early agein while I was on wall duty and desided to see why your always out so early, aperntly Joel is dead?"

Ellie lowered her bow and arrow and sighed "It's Nothing! It's Fine!" She said a little frusterated, Maria and Tommy have been pestering her since she got back to Jackson with Joel last year, and it was driving her NUTS!

Tommy sighed "You should really talk to someone about this, me or Maria are here if you need someone to talk to" he said as her turned back around and started to head back to his Wall Duty.

Ellie felt like she was about to explode, so much has happened In the past two years. Riley and Ellie getting bit, Riley's death, meeting Joel and Tess, Tess's death. Ellie cut the thought off it was too much, the only things that bothered her the most was Riley's death, David almost raping her, and Joel's lie. Ellie decided she would finally talk to Maria later today.

* * *

**I Hope You Enjoyed Chapter One :D**

**PEACEEE,**

**Silver**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOOK EVERYONE I GOT OFF MY LAZY BUTT AND DECIDED TO WRITE XD**  
**Okay, okay, so I am going off certain spots of the story by winging it but I know the main idea, so if some parts suck... Sorry XD I Suck at writing so much!**  
**Now On With The Fic!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Confessions**

* * *

It was around Ten in the morning when Ellie found Maria, she was still nervous but walked over and tapped Maria's shoulder anyways.

Maria turned around to see Ellie to her surprise "Hey Ellie, What's Up?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure lets go over to my house"

Ellie followed Maria over to her house, she was fighting ageist everything in her nature to not tell Maria but was pushing it to the back of her head.

Maria opened the door then walked in and shutting the door behind Ellie as she walked in, Maria motioned towards the kitchen table and sat down in one of the chairs and Ellie sat In the other "So what is it Ellie?"

Ellie sighed and look at Maria "You know how I have been with Joel for about two and a half years now?"

Maria nodded her head not saying a word.

"Well... A lot of shit happened, and It's been bugging me for a lot recently.."

"I'm all ears Ellie" Maria said with a smile as she waited for Ellie to continue.

"Well I'll start to back when I got bit..." Ellie sighed "I Wasn't Alone, My best friend Riley was there and she was bit to... She made me leave her behind... As I was leaving a heard a gun shot, she made me leave so she could shoot herself!"

Maria watched Ellie's horrified face as she spoke, Maria was about to tell her she didn't need to continue, but Ellie started talking agein.

"She was my only friend..." Ellie sighed and moved on to David "While me and Joel were in the university we were attacked by hunters... Long story short he got badly hurt and was out for most of the winter... I was almost raped by a canible named David... If that knife wasn't there under that fucking table I would of died!" Ellie couldn't go into details about that and took a break for a second giving Maria her chance to speak.

"That's a lot To go through Ellie..." Maria sighed "I Don-" Maria was cut off by Ellie

"I'm not done..." Ellie sighed "Joel is hiding something that happened back with the Fireflies, I don't know what! He told me there is millions more like me and the Fireflies just stopped looking for a cure... I don't think that it's fucking true..."

Maria look at Ellie sympathetically "Let me ask Tommy about the Fireflies, and I'll see about Joel's 'Lie' and about Riley and That David, Just try to forget about them. I don't know what else to say Ellie... But I will get behind Joel's story, I promise you that."

* * *

**DONE DONE DONE DONE DONE DONE DONE DONE**  
**LORD I HATE WRITING THESE SOMETIMES XDDD But I'm hooked on the Story idea I also got my first story fave and follow white writing this :D (Thx Speedy963 :D) this should be posted a day after I wrote this sooooooo yeah and I have chapter 3 set up YAY :D excuse my horrible Ellie writing this is my first time trying to write out of her perspective**  
**Soooo Thx For Reading The Fic!**  
**PEACE :D**  
**Silver**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, So I Guess I end up writing these SUPER SHORT chapters at night idk why XD but I'm super Excited for this chapter! And this story will get better :D So, Enjoy :D**  
**Now,**

**ON WITH LE FIC!**

* * *

**Chapter 3-Never Forgotten**

* * *

_**~Mystery Girl~**_  
The girl sighed and followed the group of hunters into the house. "Me and John will check upstairs, Rod keep watch outside, Fred and Jeff will check down stairs." With that the girl led John upstairs of the house to look for supplies. "Check the room on the right, I'll check the room on the left." The girl stepped into the bedroom and look through the room, she looked under the bed and found a Silver Sony Walkmen with nothing in it, "Ellie..." The Girl Sighed as she slipped the identical Walkmen to Ellie's into her backpack.

"Riley there's nothing! The guys downstairs didn't find anything eaither this place, and the whole street Is empty, we are wasting our time here!" John yelled over to Riley from the stairs.

Riley put her backpack back on before heading down the steirs with john. "I guess it's time for me to leave you guys at the next town and set off on my own agein"

The men looked at Riley as she walked out the door before following after her.

~Ellie~  
Ellie sat in bed holding the dog tag in her hand that read 'Riley Abel'. Ellie sighed thinking about that Maria said today

"Just try to forget them"

Ellie sighed putting the dog tag back in her bag. "I can't just forget someone trying to rape me, and I can't forget my best friend..." Ellie mumbled to herself "I just can't"

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED, I'm going to start chapter four right now because I feel In the mood to write and I shall take advantage of it XD**  
**so what do you guys think about Riley leading a bunch of hunters? And why is she leaving them at the next town :0 Find Out Next Time :D**  
**And Leave Reviews On What You Think :D**  
**Till Next Time,**  
**Peace!**  
**Silver**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this chapter is focusing on Riley, and I never wrote this chapter last night (whoops) XD so I'm writing it at 8:09 AM in the Morning XD**  
**NOWWWW**  
**On With The Fic ;D**

* * *

**Chapter Four-Left Behind**

* * *

_**~Riley~**_  
Riley walked ahead of the group, she was leaving them in the next town after they met up with their group leader then was going to head to a town she heard of from one of the traders. "I don't want any of you following, if I go with a bunch of men I'm most likely going to get shot." Riley instructed as she looked down at the old pistol in her hand. None of the men said anything to her as they walked.

As they reached the next city Fred spoke up "Why do you need to leave Riley?"

Riley huffed and looked at Fred "I'm not staying, so I suggest you shut the fuck up!" Fred didn't say another word.

* * *

*Two Hours Later*

* * *

Riley pointed over to one of the old houses "Look, Kalem is there" they walked over to the hunters leader, Riley liked the other men, but she never Trusted Kalem, he was always a son of a bitch. "Here's your men like I promised, now where's that gun?" Riley crossed her arms and looked at Kalem.

"Take the stupid Hunting Rifle" Kalem tossed the gun to Riley "It only has 4 Bullets so make them count" Kalem turned to his men "Now move your asses were leaving" with that the men left without another word.

Riley checked the rifle "seems in good condition, it should work." Riley slipped the strap over her arm and headed off towards a small settlement called Jackson.

* * *

**I Know These Chapters Are Short, But if u write too long chapters I'll get bored of the story so I hope you understand ;D**  
**Also, I Might start writing another chapter after chapter three and four a posted xP**  
**Till Then,**  
**PEACE!**  
**Silver**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, So I'm Super excited for this chapter, but I'm not giving any spoilers,**  
**JUST READ THE FIC ALREADY XD**

* * *

**Chapter Five- Still Alive**

* * *

_**~Ellie~**_  
Ellie blasted the tape Riley gave her in her ears as she fiddled around with the Walkmen and her eyes closed. She didn't hear Joel walk I'm the room

She felt a sudden tap on her shoulder and her eyes snapped open to see Joel, she ripped the headphones out her ears an looked at Joel "SHIT JOEL!" She huffed sitting up.

"Sorry" Joel said scratching the back of his neck "You have Wall Duty with me and Tommy, grab your gun and let's go.

* * *

***One Hour Later***

* * *

_**~Riley~**_  
Riley had almost reached the get to Jackson's, the trail seemed over grown so it kept pulling at her clothing as she tried to push the stupid thing away. Riley could see the wall from where she was and walked over looking around the area as she walked. When she looked to the left she saw two men pointing guns at her

"Keep your hands up and don't try anything stupid" the older man said as Riley walked over an held her hands up a bit.

"State your Bissness" called the younger looking man.

"I Heard about this place from a trader who goes by the name Max, I was hopping I would be able to stay here" Riley really wanted to take out her gun back at them, but knew she would get killed in the prosses.

The older man huffed and looked at her "Name?"

"Riley Abel"

She heard a gun drop and turned her head to see a teen with brown hair he didn't notice before.

"Put down your guns Joel and Tommy." The girl said in a voice that made Riley flinch.

The men looked at The girl like she was crazy, before she ran off and opened the doors a few seconds later

It couldn't be,

but those green eyes...

"Holy shit Riley"

It was Ellie.

* * *

**OHHH MY FIRST CLIFF HANGER :D XD**  
**I Hope You Enjoyed :as**  
**Peace!**  
**Silver**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I took a break from writing I hope you guys don't mind since it's only been two days ;) So I left you guys with a cliff hanger ;P I just didn't have insperation to write xP**

**I'm Also Horrible At Chapter Titles xD**

**Well, Now On With The Fic ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Alive**

* * *

**_~Ellie~_**

"Riley Abel"

Ellie dropped her gun instantly "Tommy, Joel, put your guns down" Joel and Tommy looked at Ellie like She just lost my mind as Ellie climbed down the wall and opened one of the big door, It was Riley

"Holy shit Riley" was all that would come out her mouth,  
She was alive.

"Ellie?"

Ellie hugged Riley, as Joel and Tommy walked behind her.

Joel raised a eye brow as Ellie turned around and scratched the back of her head.

"Joel, Tommy, is Riley"

Joel crossed his arms "Thought you said she was dead? Bitten I believe."

Riley raised her hand to show a scar identical to Ellie's but on her hand instead

Tommy looked at Joel who clearly wasn't happy about Somthing.

"Ellie, you said she was dead"

"I though she was dead, I heard a gun shot" replied looking over to Riley

Riley rubbed her arm nervously "I Did that so you woundn't change your mind and come back, I didn't shoot myself."

"Why didn't you ever come back?" Ellie almost yelled

"I'm Going to go see how Maria is doing..." Tommy said leaving quickly.

"I promise it will explain, but can we not just stand here?" Riley pleaded.

"I'm going back to my watch, you girls can go back to the house" Joel said as he headback up the wall and Riley and Ellie headed towards the House.

* * *

_**~Joel~**_

Joel sat down on one of the chairs on the wall, fiddling with his gun. "So that girl is immune to?" He mumbled with a sigh. "I wonder why she never went back for Ellie..."

* * *

_**~Riley~**_

They walked into the house and Ellie flicked on the lights, Ellie then gestured to the couch and They both sat down on the couch.

"Explain." Ellie Said in a cold tone

"Well I ended up staying in that mall for a week, or I think it was, I fell asleep and when I woke up it felt like I was sleeping for month" Riley said rubbing her head. "I Relized I Didn't turn, but it confused me because I had such a bad fever, I came looking for you at the Boston Firefly base but there were no fireflies left, like they moved on, I had no idea where they went so I went off on my own, I was working for a group of hunters till about two days ago, I think they were ready to fucking kill me after a year and a half, so I left them and took my last pay, one of the traders that worked with the hunters came here a year ago so I decided I would come here." Riley sighed as she finished her side the story. "What about you, were have you been Ellie?"

Ellie sighed "A hell of a adventure that's for sure."

Riley chuckled "I'm listening"

Ellie explained everything that happen from when she left Riley, What happen when Joel was hurt, even David, she ended with Joel's lie. "I Know it's a fucking lie, I feel like he is taking me for a Idiot now." Ellie Huffed.

"I know for a fact that Marlene wouldn't just stop looking for a cure, Joel is horrible at lies from what I see" Riley chuckled.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Ellie ran up the stairs and came back down holding some sort chain.

"What's Tha-" Riley cut herself off when Ellie placed the firefly dogtag into her hand. When Riley flipped it over and it read _'Riley Abel'_ "My Dog tag..."

"I Uhhhh, took it before I left the mall when I went to get my bag and the Walkmen." Before Ellie could say another word, Riley Kissed Her.

* * *

**I THINK THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! I Hope You Guys Enjoyed :)**  
**PEACE!**  
**Silver**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everybody, It's Been A While Hasn't It? I Have Been Super Busy With School Etc. and I only get a hour on my stuff D: so I will mainly write during school at lunch because when I get home I'll send it to my computer, then post it.**

**I'm Looking For A Beta Reader, Lemme Know If Your Interested ^.^**  
**Also I'm trying a new writing style xP**  
**So now that that's outta the way...**  
**ON WITH LE FIC! :D**

**_Chapter 7: Meet The Asshole_**

**_~Ellie~_**  
I was utterly surprised, I didn't even think that Riley still liked me that way, when we pulled away from the kiss I couldn't help but chuckle. "We are such fucking saps" I said as a gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Forever and always dear Ellie"

I raised a eyebrow "Don't you dare ever fucking say that agein"

Riley huff then reworded what she said "Fine, we Arn't fucking saps bitch. That better?"

I Shook my head holding back a laugh "Much Better" I then stood up. "I guess you should meet the old grump now"

Riley looked as confused as a horse that was hit in the head with a tennis racket. "The old grump?"

"The old guy who looked pissed off, his name is Joel and he is kinda like a dad to me... But he is also a asshole"

Riley chuckled at that "Kay, Let's go meet this asshole."

**_~Joel~_**  
I had just gotten off wall duty, still confused at the Riley situation, and had decided that he was pissed at Riley because she never went back for his little girl. As he was walking towards the house he saw Ellie and Riley laughing, Ellie was holding the pun book. He faintly heard Ellie telling one of the terrible puns as they got closer

"I drank some food colouring earlier, the docter said I'm fine, but I feel like I'm dying inside"

"What the fuck is food colouring?" Riley said raising a eyebrow

"No Fucking clue" with that Ellie closed her pun book and looked at Me. "Joel, This is Riley. Riley, This is the asshole Joel" Ellie chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the older girl, she looked like a mini version of Marlene... I shook away the memory of Marlene. "Good to meet ya." He huffed still a bit pissed.

"Nice to meet the asshole who kept this kitten safe" Riley said elbowing Ellie and holding bak a laugh.

"I'm No KITTEN! If anything I'm a lion."

"Lion cub" Riley mumbled

"I fucking heard that!"

Joel shook his head and walked away, they didn't even notice him leave. He felt like they were Something other then just best friends, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

**I hope you guys enjoyed :D**  
**I know my chapters are running slow and short but I don't have time to write and I want to get chapters up for my awsome followers :D Also I'm super happy because a OC I made is gunna be in my fave Author's Story :D **  
**Till Next Time My Fellow Gamers,**  
**Silver❤**


End file.
